Diving In
by Fightingangels2k
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has had a tough childhood but as she finally got into the swing of things in Miami, her adoptive parents whisk her off to New York. Now she has to find her footing in life and new friends. But will all her efforts to remain the party girl she is be swept out underneath her for love? High School AU Romanogers,Steve/Natasha,Stasha,SteveTasha, and others to come.


Natasha Romanoff's life had not been a simple one. But your life will never be simple if your parents are dead.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova was born in Russia, she lived with her parents Ivan and Lilya Romanova until age 5. However when she was only a few months away from being 6 the house caught fire during the night. This resulted in both her parents death and the loss of everything she had beside 3 things; the blanket she had wrapped around her in the cold, a picture of her parents that happened to be entangled with the blanket, and one of her mother's scarfs that she quickly scrambled to grab before rushing out the door. She quickly became just another child at an orphanage and she was never the same. She never laughed or talked more than she was forced to and never really did make any friends. Until one day, a man came into the orphanage asking some questions about what seemed to be directions. The man turned and when he saw the 7-year-old redhead, he couldn't help but want to take her home. He made a call outside before walking back in to talk to Natalia. She found out Phil, as the man was named, and his wife Melinda had been wanting a child but she could not have children. He said that he wanted very much to have little Natalia as his daughter and a month later she was on plane headed to Florida. She became very attached to the little family of hers and began to laugh and smile more. Phil and Melinda worked for the FBI and were really well off. They weren't always there together with Natalia, but there was always at least one of them there for her. When she was 10 years old she decided with her adopted-parents that she wanted to change her name to sound more American. That year she left Natalia Alianovna Romanova in the dust rising up as Natasha May Romanoff. Her life was going well, she had friends and did well in school. And Nat wasn't sure if it was just the amount of good in her life or her overprotective parents, but when Natasha was in her high school years she became rebellious. Not to her parents faces, no. But when she went to "her friend's house to study", she actually visited some of the hottest clubs in Miami that she could get into with enough cash, she did some drugs, and had tried any alcohol you could possibly think of. So in her mind life was freaking perfect, but of course that had to be ruined.

"What!?"

"It's mandatory for my work." Phil Coulson tried to calm his daughter.

"But we can't just get up and go to New York dad! That's crazy! My friends are here, my **life** is here dad we can't just leave!"

"Tasha honey, our work sometimes requires us to do as they need us to, we can't just back out now." Melinda May-Coulson consoled Natasha.

"I'm not leaving Miami!"

Two weeks later(In September mind you(Read: at least a month into school)) Nat was on a plane to New York. _This is stupid_. Natasha thought to herself as she felt the plane start to descend and the beautiful city was soon able to be seen. The urban jungle peeking out from the clouds around her made it hard to resist pulling out her very professional looking camera and snapping a few pictures. A stewardess came by and made sure to take any trash from her and the other people sitting first-class. _This is it… And this is ridiculous_. She turned to look at her mom who was sitting next to her and gave her a pleading look. Melinda laughed.

"Oh honey, we can't turn the plane around." Nat groaned.

"I know but I figure if I try hard enough you will let me take the next flight back to Miami."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you'll make new friends and you'll be surrounded by city, you love the city!"

"I know mom, uuuggghhh, I hate when your right." Natasha rested her head back against the headrest, while her mother laughed again, and willed for this nightmare to end.

When they landed Natasha quickly found her luggage and they found the black sedan that would be bringing them to their new home. After an hour or so of traffic they reached a huge building that was the nicest Nat had seen in the entire drive. After Melinda talked to the front desk they headed to the elevator and hit the button for the Penthouse. When the elevator doors opened she was surprised at the spaciousness of the entire place, the very modern appliances and furnishings, and the spectacular view. Boxes filled the room with promise of hours upon hours of unpacking.

"Well," Phil sighed, "Welcome home."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A week later on Monday, Natasha was driving to school with her father in her black corvette stingray(which was the least Phil could do after making her leave her white lambo). SHIELD was a highly praised school on the nicer part of New York, the private school was a bit more leisurely in not having a uniform but they did have a dress code that prevented Nat from wearing her favorite pair of booty shorts in the still warm weather. As they pulled up to the school Nat could see the many teenagers milling around the parking lot and entrance to the school as well as the clean grey exterior to the school building. Natasha parked in the closest parking spot she could find and grabbed her large black Michael Kors purse before heading inside with her dad. She received a few cat calls as she walked to the main office but that was expected. She wore a short red pleated skirt and sheer black blouse with a pair of matching black Louis Vuitton pumps with red bottoms, her shoulder length red hair was neatly curled and her makeup had a smokey eye with perfect liquid eyeliner and rich red lips to match her skirt leaving her flawless. She noticed all of the sideways glances she got from the girls and look overs from the guys but didn't care and kept her hips swaying to the rhythm of her walk.

The two entered the large building and headed into the principal's office where they were greeted by a bald black man with an unusual eye patch.

"Good morning Ms. Romanoff, I am Nick Fury, the principal here at SHIELD. Although you will find that most of the students here call me Director Fury of the Director."

"It's nice to meet you." Natasha said politely.

"Phil Coulson, FBI." Her dad cut in shaking the Director's hand.

"It's good to meet you sir." Director Fury answered back to him.

After Natasha was introduced to her new Ipad for her classes, her schedule and any general information she might need, her dad left and she followed the Director to her first period class. They walked together up some stairs and entered the first classroom on the right. As they entered the class went silent and stared at Nat, but she kept her confident stance.

"Students, this is Natasha Romanoff, she is our new student from Miami so I expect you all to treat her well." The people in her class silently nodded and Fury pointed to an empty seat near the back of the class. When Natasha sat down the girl next to her spoke up.

"Hi!" She greeted warmly. She was in dark jeggings, a loose white blouse with a long gold necklace, gold studded black open toe wedges and a large purple purse sat at her feet. Her brown hair was curled to a bit below her shoulders with bangs and her eyes were a deep brown.

"Hello!"

"I'm Daisy." She said cheerfully, Nat smiled at her.

"Natasha, friends call me Nat, or Tasha." The teacher in the front of the classroom interrupted their conversation and started his spiel on world history. Halfway through his lesson Daisy put a piece of paper on her desk, it had a phone number and a note, _Here's my number, in case you ever need anything, if you would like I can introduce you to some of my friends and show you to your next class._ Nat turned to her and nodded. This was great she was only a half an hour or so into her first day of school and she already had a friend.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When class ended Natasha walked out with Daisy and the brunette led her to her second period class. They stopped at the door and, after Daisy looked at her new friends schedule, Daisy led her down the stairs to a different classroom.

"This is the science lab," Daisy started before pointing to a girl across the room, "That's Jemma, she is one of my best friends, tell her I sent you." Natasha nodded a thanks and walked to the specified lab station, but before she could reach Jemma, she felt someone slap her butt.

"Hey there gorgeous." The man responsible attempted with a sly smirk and a wink. "Name's Brock, Brock Rumlow. You're the new girl right? I mean obviously, how could I forget a face as pretty as yours." Brock's 'charm' made Nat roll her eyes before she put on a fake sweet smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea my ass was in the way of your hand gesture, it's a good thing that was an accident." Brock stood up to tower over Natasha and rested his hand on her hip.

"That was no accident," Brock said huskily, then he held his hand up to what Natasha would have guessed as him trying to move her hair out of the way of her face. Unfortunately Brock never stood a chance and found his wrist getting grabbed by Nat's and soon he was on his back on the floor in front of her.

"Don't make that 'accident' again." Natasha said through gritted teeth before turning on her heel and joining Jemma at the lab station. The short brunette with a simple navy blouse, jeans and nude heels stared in awe at Natasha.

"Hi, I'm Natasha, Daisy told me to come over and meet you. I'm new here." Jemma shook herself out of her trance and shook Natasha's outstretched hand.

"Jemma Simmons, friends call me Simmons. That was really cool what you did back there, you just flipped our wide reciever over in one movement!" Nat laughed.

"Well, when you live in Miami you learn as much as you can about self defense, especially when men always have their hands all over you." Jemma smiled at her before the class started and the teacher, Mrs. Hand, began her lesson on some sort of wack-do about astrophysics.

 _This is gonna be a long day_ , thought Natasha.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

By lunch Nat had met Leo Fitz in Math who was Jemma's 'good friend'(though Nat could see through that in an instant) and Pepper Potts, a strawberry-blonde in a white pantsuit and heels, in Math as well. When the redhead entered the lunchroom Nat immediately spotted Daisy and Jemma sitting with some other girls at a table. Natasha grabs a acai bowl from the lunch line(seriously this school was super nice) and a bottle of water before starting to walk cautiously to the table. Daisy catches sight of her and waves her over to the table and Nat walks with more confidence to the group.

"Hey Nat! So nice of you to join us." Daisy stood up and grabbed ahold of Nat's bicep before pointing at a brunette with ice blue eyes in black heels and black jeans with a loose white shirt and black blazer, and a light brown haired girl with brown eyes dressed in simple flats, jeans, and grey t-shirt that said _I Make Horrible Science Puns Periodically_. "This is Maria Hill and Jane Foster." They shared pleasantries before Natasha sat down at the table with them. Jemma could hardly contain her excitement before finally bursting out.

"She's the one who flipped Brock!" The two stared at Nat in disbelief.

"Well I would like to thank you for your service to not only this school but America." Maria said with a bow of her head. Nat giggled.

"I mean he smacked my ass, I wasn't gonna let him get away with it!" Jane looked at her in awe at Nat's directness.

"Wow, that's so cool." As they continued discussing the subject Pepper joined them followed by a girl named Darcy with black hair that sported glasses, jeans, converse, and a Chainsmokers _Go F*ck Your #Selfie_ tee and Wanda with her highlighted brown hair, white fedora, white jeans, gold heels, and tight teal colored shirt with a flowing multicolored kimono jacket draped over her arms. They continue their talk about Natasha and got to know her skills and hobbies before sharing the same. All too soon the bell rang for 6th period Art  & Photography so Nat headed out with Wanda who was in her class.

"So have you seen any guys you are interested in here?" Wanda asked.

"Um, no. The only guy I have actually talked to here besides Fitz was Brock, who I am most definitely not interested in."

"Really? Nobody's caught your eye?"

"Nope, I mean not yet."

"Are you hoping for someone to catch you eye?" Natasha thought about it a moment.

"Maybe, I have been in plenty of relationships before but I don't know if I want to dive in just yet."

"I understand." Wanda nodded along. They entered the classroom and were greeted by canvases, painting supplies, photography equipment, and random objects to be painted or sketched or photographed. The students were milling around each other and Wanda seemed to be looking for someone but Natasha's not paying attention to what she is saying anymore, her mind is completely focused on the blue eyes locked with hers. The blonde across the room with rippling muscles and eyes of the ocean gazed into her soul.

"Nat?" Wanda finally caught ahold of her attention but Nat never broke eye contact with the hot stranger.

"Remember what I said about not wanting to dive in right away?" Wanda followed her eyesight.

"Well I think I want to dive in."


End file.
